one year later
by orihime-kun
Summary: Un an après la fin de l'animé, Edouard est toujours coincé de l'autre côté de la porte et les deux frères cherchent à tout prix un moyen de se réunir.
1. Chapitre 1

_Un an après la fin de l'animé, Edouard est toujours coincé de l'autre côté de la porte et les deux frères cherchent à tout prix un moyen de se réunir._

"Alors, c'était encore une fausse piste?"

"Les allemands ont été ruinés par la guerre, ils n'ont pas la technologie nécessaire pour envoyer des hommes dans l'espace."

"Alors où vas-tu cette fois-ci?"

"En France. Il paraît que des recherches de grande envergure en fuséologie sont menées là-bas."

Un homme de grande taille, aux longs cheveux chatûns et aux yeux cerclés de lunettes rondes poussa un long soupir éxaspéré. Le jeune homme blond qui faisait sa valise devant lui tourna ses grands yeux dorés vers lui.

"Quoi encore, Honeneim?"

"Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à m'appeler papa? A la vitesse où vont tes recherches, tu es encore là pour un bon moment."

"Au revoir, Honeneim, je ne voudrais pas rater mon train."

"Prend soin de toi."

Comme à son habitude, Edouard se contenta de lever la main sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Il n'aimait pas monter ses sentiments. L'amour où tout ce qui pouvait y ressembler était une faiblesse qu'il ne s'était jamais permise depuis la mort de sa mère. A part pour son petit frère.

"Alphonse..." s'entendit-il murmurer.

Qu'il était agréable de se promener tranquillement en forêt. Passer de haut-gradé à simple soldat avait ses bons côtés. Il avait beaucoup moins de responsabilités, et beaucoup plus de vacances. Avant, il en aurait profité pour aller draguer, ou ammener une jolie fille au restaurant. Mais, malgré les mêmes cheveux bruns en épis, les mêmes yeux sombres et brillants et la même orestance qui faisait tomber n'importe quelle fille dans ses bras, Roy Mustang avait changé. Pendant des années son unique objectif avait été d'accéder au plus haut grade de l'armée, mais maintenant il n'aspirait plus qu'au calme. Et à l'oubli. Il était plus torturé que jamais par tous ses souvenirs. Mais au moins il avait aidé ce pays à obtenir des dirigeants moins ambitieux, et plus humains. Aucune véritable guerre n'avait éclaté depuis lors.

Soudain, l'alchimiste de flamme aperçut des rayons de lumière entourés d'étincelles bleutées, plus loin dans la forêt.

"Non... La réponse à une transmutation humaine!"

Mustang se mit à courir dans cette direction. Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps pour empêcher quelqu'un de faire la pire bêtise de sa vie. Il atteignit une clairière, où une personne au long manteau rouge était accroupie devant un cercle.Du sang coulait sur son visage et le long de ses mains. Mais il n'était pas encore trop tard. Roy se jeta sur la personne, la bousculant sur le côté et lui faisant lâcher son emprise sur le cercle.

"Espèce d'idiot, tu veux mourir?" lui cria-t-il.

Il s'assit à côté du jeune homme en sang, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Ed!"

Non, ce n'était pas lui, malgré la ressamblance. Ses cheveux étaient plus foncés, ses yeux étaient bleus, et il était plus grand. Enfin, il fallait dire qu'il était difficile de trouver plus petit qu'Ed. Pourtant, il portait les mêmes habite, la même coiffure, et ses traits étaient semblables. Et il le regardait avec le même regard déterminé que l'ex-colonel connaissait si bien.

"Vous connaissez mon frère?"demanda le jeune homme.

"Ton frère? Alors... Alphonse! J'avais entendu dire que tu avais perdu la mémoire."

"Vous me connaissez?"

"Oui, assez bien. Encore que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu était un peu plus... métallique."

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Je suis Roy Mustang. J'étais le supérieur de ton frère quand il était alchimiste d'état."

"Ah..."

"On peut savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire? Tenter de rescuciter ta mère ne t'as pas servi de leçon, on dirait."

"Je ne m'en rappelle même pas. Mais de toute façon je n'essaie pas de rescuciter quelqu'un, vu que ni-san n'est pas mort. Je le cherche juste."

Il tenta de se relever. Mai il retomba immédiatement.

"Tu devrais trouver une autre technique de recherche, lui fit remarquer Roy. Tu es dans un sale état. Si tu avais continué tu aurais pu y laisser la peau, tu as de la chance d'être entier. Je n'avais pas vu que je m'étais autant éloigné. On n'est pas loin de chez ta tante. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être en état de marcher, je te rammène."

"Merci mais ce n'est pas la peinen je..."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Mustang se penche vers lui et l'attrapa, avant de se mettre en route, le jeune homme dans les bras, tandis que des gouttes commençaient à tomber.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le train s'arrêta dans des crissements de métal rouillé. La France aussi avait été lourdement touchée par la guerre, et son économie était au plus bas. Comment pourraient-ils se permettre de construire des fusées? Les humains étaient vraiment tous des idiots, à tenter à tout prix d'atteindre leurs rêves futiles plutôt que de s'occuper des choses plus importantes. Encore qu'il était mal placé pour donner des leçons de morale. Edouard descendit du train parmi la foule de voyageurs. Il était arrivé à Paris deux jours auparavant, et avait du parcourir la moitié de la France pour atteindre sa destination, une petite ville perdue dans la campagne française. Alors c'était par là qu'on faisait de tels recherches? Si cela ne lui avait pas été confirmé par les plus grands chercheurs européens, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Par ici, ce n'était pas si différent de Rizenbull.

Il sortit de la gare, envahi par les souvenirs de son enfance, quand il jouait avec Al vers la rivière, où qu'il était si fièr de montrer son alchimie à sa mère, ou

"Attention!"

Edouard se retourna, juste à temps pour apercevoir une énorme voiture noire qui lui fonçait dessus. Il tenta de se jeter en arrière, mais se fit percuter et fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière.

"Monsieur, monsieur! Vous allez bien?"

Quel était l'abruti qui se permettait de lui poser des questions pareilles. Mais oui, bien sûr qu'il allait bien, après tout ce n'était pas comme si il venait de se faire renversé par un espèce de . Il sentait du sang couler le long de son visage, et une douleur insupportable irradiait de sa jambe gauche. Et dire qu'il l'avait depuis à peine un an, elle avit vraiment pas duré longtemps celle-là. Il faudrait qu'il ense à aller faire une réclamation aux vendeur. Et puis si tous ces idiots pouvaient arrêter de hurler comme ça autour de lui ça l'arrangerait assez. Peu à peu, il se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil, ce qui était un soulagement. On n'a plus mal quand on dort.

"Vous êtes réveillé?"

"Non, je dors. D'ailleurs ça se voit, j'ai les yeux ouverts. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on les gens à poser des questions idiotes tout le temps."

Il entendit pouffer.

"Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Mais vous n'êtes pas dans un très bon état, les médecins disaient que vous ne vous réveilleriez peut-être pas."

Edouard se retourna. Le moindre geste était douloureux. Il vit une jeune fille en robe blanche assise sur son lit. Son visage aux traits fins étaient encadrés par de longs cheveux chatûns, et ses yeux d'un vert brillant avaient l'air inquiets, bien qu'un sourire soit dessiné sur ses lèvres. De très jolies lèvres d'ailleurs... Et, depuis quand est-ce qu'il pensait à des trucs comme ça. Des lèvres, ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel en plus, tout le monde en a.

"Alors?" demanda la jeune fille.  
"Alors quoi?"

Elle approcha une main aux doigts longs et fins du front du blessé.

"Absence passagères... Il faudra que je le signale au docteur."

"Attendez, on peut savoir où on est? Et vous êtes qui, vous, d'abord?"

"A l'hôpital, bien sûr, après l'accident que vous venez d'avoir. Je m'appelle Charlotte, je suis infirmière."

"Infirmière? Vous ne devez être plus jeune que moi."

"J'ai 17 ans, je ne suis plus une enfant."

"Mouais... Qu'est-ce que j'ai?"

"Une hémorragie interne, un traumatisme crânien, deux côtes de fêlées, une jambe cassées et où il manque une bonne partie de peau, une condropatie rétropatélairze, une..."

"C'est bon, ça suffit. La diplomatie vous connaîssez?"

"Désolée, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de parler, alors...", bégaya l'infirmière en rougissant.  
Qu'est ce qu'elle était mignonne quand elle rougissait... Ce traumatisme crânien devait être vraiment important pour penser à des conneries pareilles, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

On frappa à la porte d'entrée. Winry abandonna le nouveau automail qu'elle confectionnait et alla ouvrir.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un soldat tenant dans ses bras un Alphonse en sang et visiblement évanoui. Il était trempé, la pluie tombant maintenant abondament, des éclairs zébrant le ciel noirci par l'orage.

Roy Mustang. L'assassin de ses parents. Elle savait qu'il regrettait, qu'il avait essayé de se racheter, mais... Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer. Elle secoua la tête. Alphonse était blessé.

"Entrez et posez-le sur le canapé.", dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Roy ne savait plus où se mettre. Il s'était attendu en rammenant Alphonse ici à trouver une vieille femme bougonne à qui il aurait juste confié le blessé et serait reparti. Il ne pensait pas devoir parler à la fille de ces médecins.

Un de ses plus horribles souvenirs, en tout cas celui dont il gardait le plus de remords. Ce couple qui avait seulement voulu aider le plus de personnes possibles. Il se revoyait encore lever son arme, hésiter. Mais il avait reçu des ordres très stricts. S'il n'obéissait pas... Et puis ces médecins tuaient ses camarades en soignant leurs adversaires. Il se rappele avoir senti les larmes couler le long de ses joues, pendant que son doigt tremblant appuyait sur la gâchette. Deux coups. Deux corps étendus, baignant dans leur sang. La femme tenait encore serrée dans sa main la photo d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds.

Cette petite fille, qui se trouvait maintenant à côté de lui alors qu'il déposait délicatement son fardeau sur le canapé.

"Ta tante n'est pas là?"

"Elle est partie installer un automail à un client. Elle va sans doute y rester la nuit vu le temps."

Roy risqua un coup d'oeil de côté. Il s'était déjà expliqué avec cette gamine. Mais à ce moment-là il n'avait même pas osé la regarder. Il fixa alors les yeux bleus de la jeune fille, s'attendant à y trouver encore du reproche, voire de la haine. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la voir s'écrouler en larmes et tomber à genaux.

"Winry..."

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait pourtant toujours été un expert en matière de femmes, et maintenant il était horriblement gêné et ne savait plus où se mettre. Il s'approcha alors doucement de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras.Elle se pressa contre lui, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Il sentit alors des larmes venir au coin des yeux. Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à chialer comme un gamin aussi? Elle passa alors les bras autour de lui pour se serrer plus fort, et il craqua, laissant ses larmes sortir pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Ils restèrent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre à pleurer.

Mais soudain Winry se releva, regardant Roy.

"Et Alphonse?"

"Oups!"

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et se précipitèrent vers Alphonse pour bander ses plaies. Il se sentaient tous les deux beaucoup mieux, et beaucoup plus à l'aise ensemble.

"J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez rester un moment ici, fit remarquer Winry. Ca serait suicidaire de sortir dehors par ce temps."

Roy se contenta de lui sourire. Cette jeune fille, fille de son pire souvenir ou pas, était très mignonne en y regardant mieux.


End file.
